


Johnlock Headcannons

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Infant Death, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, headcannons, johnlock headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some really badly written head cannons about Johnlock. Some are kinda cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This may include explicit themes and touchy subject such as succeed and drug use. Please do not read this if you are sensitive about any of those topics, I do not want to upset anyone. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it

It happened on a Monday evening. The two men were sitting quietly in the lounge, John aimlessly typing on his laptop sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace left unlit. Sherlock sitting exploring his mind palace. Both stuck in a state of boredom.

_‘John, get me my laptop._ ’ Sherlock commanded, not moving his position.

_‘Get it yourself. Lazy._ ’ John muttered to himself.

‘ _John, I need my laptop.’_

_‘It’s closer to you.’_

‘ _John, get it for me.’_

‘ _No._ ’

_‘Get it… Please?_ ’ Sherlock attempted to persuade him by using the little manners he had.

‘ _No. Sod off I am not going to get you your laptop. You want it you get it_.’

‘ _Ple-_ ‘ Sherlock was cut off by John moving in the direction of the laptop. ‘ _Thank you John._ ’

John crawled toward Sherlock’s armchair. Holding himself up but his hands on either sides of Sherlock’s thighs.

_‘Ask me that one more time and I swear to god-‘_

‘You’ll do what? Shoot me? Kill me? Don’t worry it won’t work, people have tried.’

John didn’t reply. He just leant in and kissed him. The kiss itself was pathetic. They just sat there with their mouths pressed together, neither moving. The kiss lasted two minutes and three seconds in total. For months after Sherlock constantly gave John shit for being a bad kisser. Whenever they did kiss, which was more often than one would think, Sherlock would giggle and say _‘That’s much better John! Learning from your mistakes!_ ’ To which John would reply with a slap to the chest and another kiss.


	2. Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may include explicit themes and touchy subject such as succeed and drug use. Please do not read this if you are sensitive about any of those topics, I do not want to upset anyone. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it

John and Sherlock didn’t hug much. It’s was rare to see it happen. Neither were much for affectionate contact. There were specific times when they did hug. When there was a case taking longer than expected to solve, Sherlock would often find himself crawling into John’s bed in the early morning and cuddling up to him, in need comfort just for a few minutes. It was common for John to do the same if he was worried, specifically about Sherlock. If Sherlock head relapsed into his drug habit, or hadn’t been eating or sleeping for days, John would come into Sherlock’s bed and just hold him. Laying there in silence with his arm draped around Sherlocks waist, and head pressed between his shoulder, pressing kissed to his spine. This did more to comfort them than either would let on.  
In public they would only hug on very rare occasions. The most common place to see them hug would be in the back of a cab, on the way back from a crime scene or the police station. It was an extremely rare occasion where they would be caught showing affection in public, even then it was a small kiss on the cheek or holding hands while standing together.  
Sometimes after slamming the door of 221b Baker Street behind him, John would fall against Sherlocks frame and cling onto his waist. Sherlock would take this opportunity to kiss the top of John’s head. This was Sherlocks favourite form of affections from John, it didn’t happen often but when it did it made Sherlock feel loved and as if John trusted him completely.


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may include explicit themes and touchy subject such as succeed and drug use. Please do not read this if you are sensitive about any of those topics, I do not want to upset anyone. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it

Their first time was messy. Really messy. It was during the summer and there hadn’t been a case in two weeks and both men were bored and hyperactive, in need of a way to burn off energy. They were locked in Sherlock’s room sharing soft kisses and whispering about the world to each other. John rolled on top of Sherlock and kissed him harder. At first both of them were both content with making out but something between the two of them made them want more. It was rushed, little time wasted with foreplay, simply making sure Sherlock was ready for John. Being too impatient for anything more. It wasn’t long either.   
Once it was over they were exhausted. So much that they didn’t bother cleaning up, John just laying on Sherlock chest and passing out.

John didn’t know at the time, but it was Sherlocks first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock always payed for dates. At first John protested. ‘ _I’m not a lady. I can pay for myself.’ ‘Sherlock I do have my own money, I will pay this time.’_

Sherlock’s argument was that John did the grocery shopping therefore Sherlock owed him. It was a weak argument but eventually it made John shut up.

Their dates where often just walking through the shops on late night talking about everything and anything. They had dinner together overnight, so going to dinner for a date seemed silly, unless it was a special occasion such as an anniversary.

Every year on John’s birthday Sherlock would take him out and take him anywhere he wanted to go, buy him anything he wanted. Sherlock always saved up a little extra money for the occasion and tried his hardest to make it special for him.

On Sherlock’s birthday John would make him dinner. Sherlock preferred when they stayed home and had the freedom to be as affectionate as he wanted to be.

Sherlock had all of their dates recorded in his mind, while john has them on paper. Both of men turn to them when bored or in need of comfort when the other is not around.


	5. Photos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may include explicit themes and touchy subject such as succeed and drug use. Please do not read this if you are sensitive about any of those topics, I do not want to upset anyone. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it

Both carry around photos of each other, most of the individual, but some photos of the two together.   
Inside Johns wallet he has a faded photo he took of Sherlock passed out on his chair. John thought he rather resembled a kitten. It wasn’t the only photo he had of Sherlock, but it most defiantly was his favourite.   
Behind that photo is another, taken by Mrs. Hudson at Christmas. John had convinced Sherlock to wear an ugly Christmas sweater, claiming that it was tradition. John was sat in Sherlock’s lap while Sherlock was kissing his cheek and wrapping his arms around John’s waist. While this photo was adorable, it was second because only part of Sherlock’s face was visible, and John wanted a photo to marvel at his beauty. 

Sherlock has a small photo album that he carries around in his coat pocket, one of the ones that are inside. Sherlock’s favourite photo is one of John sitting on the floor leaning against his chair and typing on his laptop. John looked focused, yet peaceful. Sherlock thought this photo showed John in all his beauty. The light from his laptop perfectly illuminating his face.   
Most of the album was full of candid photos of John. Doing things such as cook dinner, or looking out the window of a cab. No one except Sherlock knew about the photo album. He only took it out in the late night when he was alone. Sherlock had one photo of John that was rather explicit. Sherlock was straddling John’s thighs and had taken a photo of his naked frame. Sherlock loved this photo because the flash had made this skin appear more pale than ever, it also showed him in all his glory, making Sherlock feel a strong mixture of desire and affection.

On the mantle there is a single photo of John and Sherlock. It was taken before their first date. They were standing in front of their apartment door, holding hands and facing forward. Both faces covered with silly grins, clearly holding back giggles.  
Mrs. Hudson had insisted on taking a photo of them as a memory, and for their one year anniversary she gave them it printed and put in a really nice frame. It was the only photo they had on the mantle.


	6. Chairs

To most chairs wouldn’t mean anything, but between John and Sherlock they were everything. They could tell each others emotions by looking at which chair the other is sitting in. 

If John was sitting in Sherlocks chair he wanted something, most likely sex or attention. But if he was sitting in his own it meant John didn’t want affection and that he was being serious. If John sat on the couch it meant that Sherlock was most likely in trouble and John was going to lecture him on what he had done wrong.   
If John was found sitting at the desk it meant that he was focused and not to be disturbed, while if he was on the floor, he was working but you could talk to him and it wouldn’t be a bother.

If Sherlock was sitting in John’s armchair it meant that something wrong, he needed help with something. If Sherlock was in his own it meant he was comfortable, Sherlock sat in his armchair more than anywhere else, it was his comfort zone. He only let one other person sit in that chair and it was John. If Sherlock was sitting on the couch he was thinking about something serious and has entered his mind palace, however if he is laying on the couch he is thinking very deeply and is probably very lost in his thoughts, everyone has learnt not to talk if Sherlock is laying on the couch. If Sherlock is sitting on the floor he has probably mad a mistake and is upset about it, often when his happens John with sit next to him and hold his hand. This will go on for hours, neither of them saying a word.   
If Sherlock is sitting at the desk he is working and will most likely ask for this or say things that are out of context and make no sense at various times.


	7. Proposing

Sherlock proposed. It was planned out extremely well. The only thing that was late was the ring. Sherlock had wanted to propose on John’s birthday but was unable to because the damned ring was late. Sherlock was infuriated about this, then making him rather pissed off for the rest of the week. It wasn’t until the Sunday evening when John had gone to do the shopping, that Sherlock had gotten the call. Sherlock left and came back in enough time for John to be arriving about three minutes after Sherlock had returned. Sherlock helped John unpack the groceries, humming a little tune to himself. John was surprised by this, especially after the previous week of nothing but anger coming from him. When John asked him what’s got him so happy all of a sudden, Sherlock sees his opportunity. ‘ Because this was finally ready.’ Sherlock didn’t get down on one knee, he only pulled out the small navy blue velvet box. John stumbled over a few words before whispering ‘oh god yes’, with tears in his eyes. He never thought anyone could love him that much, even after marrying Mar, he still didn’t think anyone would love him so much that they would want to marry him, The proposal was followed by a hug that lasted several minutes before Sherlock whispered ‘still not gay’ John slapped his chest and said ‘you prat, I love you.’ before kissing Sherlock.

 

(based off of this)


	8. Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains child death, please do not read it if you know it will upset you.

Once upon a time Mary and John did in fact love each other. That defiantly wasn’t the case anymore. After finding out that everything was a lie and after their child was born a stillbirth, things just weren’t the same. They were quick to get a divorce and hardly ever spoke again. Their divorce was most mutual, John seemed to want it more than Mary did at first, but by the time it was almost through thy were fairly equal on the matter.  
Mary was happy that John and Sherlock got together, sent them a Christmas card and attended their wedding. She wasn’t involved in their life after that ever again. She sort of just disappeared and no one who knew her saw her again.


	9. Early Mornings

Early mornings where never cute. Sherlock was never anything of a morning person. If Sherlock had slept there is no point on even trying to wake him up, you would only end up with a black eye or an angry Sherlock for the entire day.   
John however was used to early morning wake up calls after being in the army. He was up at 5:30 every day, with or without an alarm.  
He would make breakfast for the both of them and leave Sherlocks helping on the table for when he woke up. If Sherlock was up before john, most likely not have of slept, he would leave a cup of coffee on John’s bedside table and sit on the end of the bed sipping at tea until John woke up. Sherlock enjoyed watching John sleep. Often when he couldn’t sleep he would go and observe John. Recording every detail of John in his memory.


	10. Sharing Clothes

Sharing clothes was funny for them. Always a joke.   
One time Sherlock had left his coat at home and returned to John sitting in his chair, wrapped in his coat with nothing but his pants underneath. They made eye contact for point five of a second before both cracked up laughing.   
Another time they had tried to share clothes was also hilarious. Sherlock had stolen one of John’s sweaters from his draws and brought it out to the lounge. He got the sweater over his head and began to attempt to get his arms though the sleeves only to get stuck. John looked up from his laptop not sure what to expect from the grunts coming from Sherlock. John just laughed and watched Sherlock struggle before finally helping him get out of it. ‘I can’t wear this anymore, it’s all stretched out!’ ‘I guess I’ll have to wear it now then.’   
Sherlock took the sweater. Now he always has it in his bed, because despite them having the option of sharing beds, they never did, and deep down Sherlock wishes that they did so they could have the centre of the universe with him all the time.


	11. Holidays

John and Sherlock didn’t go on many holidays. The ones they did go one however were always full of tourist activities and way too much trivia. Before they went on holidays Sherlock would research every detail about the place they were going to. When him and John went to places Sherlock would tell John everything of importance about the place they were at. Mostly the history of the place, John loved hearing Sherlock talk to him about history, knowing that Sherlock had learnt and remembered it for him.   
John and Sherlock show the most affection while away on holidays, in strange ways, yet still beautiful.


	12. Tea

The apartment smells like tea. It has since Sherlock first moved in, Mrs. Hudson made several cups of tea for him a day. After John moved in nothing else could be smelled in the rooms. There had to be at least 12 cups drunken a day from each person living in the complex.   
After a week they all knew how each other took their tea, and had an unwritten roster on who made tea when. It was probably the only constant in their life.   
Together the three of them must have spent more on tea than anything else in their lives.


	13. Forgiveness

It takes John two years to fully forgive Sherlock for faking his death. John didn’t know if he ever could. Before Sherlock did that John could forgive Sherlock for everything within a blink of an eye. It was easy for him, he just wanted to protect Sherlock. Even after he came back he wanted to protect them.

Sherlock however, has never had the need to forgive John. He always sees John in the best light, and feels as if he could never do anything wrong. John is the centre of the universe and no matter what John does, Sherlock will never feel the need to give him forgiveness.


	14. Pet Names

Pet names seemed like a bit of a joke to the boys. The closed thing they has was John calling Sherlock, ‘Sherl’, or one of them mocking the use of the word ‘babe’.   
Some people said that it showed a lack of affection, but that was defiantly not the case. It was more the fact that neither of them were huge fans of pet names.


	15. Kinks

John and Sherlock got up to lots of very, fun, but weird shit in their spare time. They fucked a lot.   
Sherlocks favourite thing was being restrained, he loved being tied back and the other person having complete control. He loved being made someones bitch, and quite frankly was the biggest cockslut there ever was.   
John was more than happy to for fill Sherlocks fantasies. He loved to see Sherlock defenceless. Another thing John was very fond of was hickeys. Sherlock often was covered in hickeys. Mostly on this thighs, John loves seeing him covered in them. John also is a huge fan of people kissing his neck. Sherlock knew this and would often come up behind him kiss his neck then walk away as if he had no idea what he was doing.   
It would surprise most people how much Sherlock enjoyed sex and how often he wanted it.


	16. Wedding

The wedding was perfect. It was small, limited in friends and family.   
They had standard white roses, and a black and white theme. Everything was very formal and very traditional.  
Greg was Sherlock’s best man, as John could not be.  
The ceremony was absolutely perfect, it went through flawlessly. 

Before the wedding Sherlock was a mess, he was nervous and over thought everything. Talking a thousand miles per minute. He didn’t sleep for days prior due to excitement and fear. 

John, having done this before, was calm. He knew what to expect. Sure he was terrified that Sherlock would have second thoughts, deadly afraid of it, but he was prepared and excited. 

Their vows were exchanged with ecstatic, shaking voices. Everyone awed when they saw a tear slip down Sherlock’s cheek.   
Walking back down the isle both men had the largest grins covering their faces. The perfect photo taken of them looking at each other while their guests threw white rose pedals over them. 

At the reception Lestrade gave a speech, talking about how much the couple, but how happy he was that they had each other.   
Mrs. Hudson gave a speech about how she saw the two as her own sons, and how she was so proud to see them. She told anecdotes about their adventures and silly small things. She spoke about how Sherlock was so sad and lonely before he had John. She and everyone else teared up at her space.   
Mycroft spoke to John privately, saying ‘When we first met, I asked you to keep an eye on my brother because I was worried about him. Now I ask of you to continue looking after him. I have to thank you for doing so much for him, it is greatly appreciated.’ 

The men didn’t go on a honeymoon, they just stayed at their apartment while Mrs. Hudson went to visit a friend for a couple days. They spent most of this time in Sherlock’s room, laying together, sharing soft chased kisses. Lots of sex. Neither of them saw the outside world for those three days. To them it was beautiful, amazing, and perfect. Every minute recorded in both minds.


	17. Mrs. Hudson

Mrs. Hudson knew that John and Sherlock would get together from the day Sherlock brought John home. She saw the glimmer of adoration in Sherlocks eyes when he introduced them, only someone as close to him as she was could’ve seen it.   
She saw their entire relationship come together, them moving in to each other, becoming friends and falling in love with each other. She watched their first kiss from the kitchen. She was in the front row of their wedding, crying more than anyone else.  
Mrs. Hudson adored those boys, and would do anything for them.

When she died it almost killed Sherlock. He became distant an wouldn’t leave his room unless absolutely necessary. He wouldn’t eat until he was passing out from the lack of food. Sherlock stopped playing the violin, he only really played it for her anyway.   
Sherlock cut a lot of things out of his life, violin, tea, John. He couldn’t handle it with mourning the loss of the sweetest lady he had ever had the fortune of meeting.

John most defiantly didn’t take it anywhere near as badly as Sherlock. After a week of feeling broken and numb, he was fairly okay. He was more so worried about Sherlock. He would leave food outside of his door every meal time, collect full plates at the next. He sat outside his door trying to see if he was alive in there, not daring to open the door and face what Sherlock was dealing with.  
It was like this for a total four months. Exactly four months. Sherlock came out of his room and sat as his chair. John sitting in his, both did nothing but stare. Sherlock looked a mess, John proper and mostly okay.   
The silence was broken by Sherlock getting up and relocating to John’s lap. He fell into John’s chest. John wrapped his arms around him, feeling his shirt now wet with tears. John would do anything to be able to make Sherlock feel better, but he was so broken all John could do was wait.


	18. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests this contains character death.

John died first. It was a heart attack. Turns out you cant run the full length of the city of London at 84.   
John’s death broke Sherlock. The day he died Sherlock went into John’s rooms and pulled out all of clothes. He carried them down and dumped them on his chair. Sitting in John’s chair, he just stared at the mess. Sherlock didn’t even know what he was feeling, it was something knew. Not sadness, loss, or anger.   
John was the centre of Sherlocks universe. The sun if you will. And when he died, Sherlocks universe died with him.   
Everyone Sherlock cared about was gone, his brother having died two years prior. 

Sherlock didn’t move for an entire week, he didn’t even think really. No one was there to check on him and force him to do things such as eat and shower. He was the definition of a mess.  
He didn’t move for an entire 7 days, exactly 7 days.   
At 4:35PM on Wednesday the 24th of May, Sherlock Holmes died. He was driven completely insane by John Watson. He shot himself in his head.  
A week after John died, Sherlock moved from the chair, feeling as if someone else was in control of his body. He opened the drawer in the desk and pulled John’s gun out from underneath several papers.   
He stood, back against the ‘gunshot wall’, and shot himself straight through the side of his head.   
He probably never would have been sound if he had died any other way. 

John changed Sherlock. He saved his life and ended it. John was the first person Sherlock truly loved, the one who taught him the meaning of the word. When John died, Sherlock died with him.


End file.
